U.S. 2006/0026921 A1 discloses a splicing member for securing horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another in an abutting relationship comprising, in combination: a first substantially planar member having an upper edge and a lower edge; a pair of flanges extending outwardly from opposed sides of the first substantially planar member proximate the upper edge; a shoulder extending inwardly from the lower edge of the first substantially planar member; a second substantially planar member extending downwardly from an inner edge of the shoulder; and a pair of projections extending downwardly from the shoulder and outwardly from the second substantially planar member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,268 to Stuckey et al. discloses a foamed polymer composite building material, comprising about 35-73 wt. % polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin; about 27-65 wt. % fiber, and a specific gravity of about 1.07 g/cc or less, said composite building material including at least 1% porosity by volume of solids and being formed from a molten precursor comprising from about 1.0 parts to about 1.5 parts of a gaseous medium or blowing agent per hundred parts of PVC resin; wherein said building material is capable of having a screw fastener countersunk therein without predrilling.
U.S. 2007/0078191 A1 discloses a foamed PVC building panel with a coefficient of thermal expansion reduced directly by increased talc weight percent in proportion to calcium carbonate weight percent.
U.S. Ser. No. 11/588,577 (unpublished), D0932-00725, discloses solar reflective pigments added to a capstock to reduce solar heating-induced bowing.